Shining in the Dark
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Bruce, too, has survived the world after a missile attack though he was buried alive - unknowingly - by one of his friends that doesn't stop him from his quest. There is one thing. If there are no Omega's who survived, a protandrous person like himself might wind up in trouble he ever imagined he would. A/B/O. MPREG. This AU is based in part on/inspired by Superman: Distant Fires
1. Prologue

With a sharp inhale of air, his eyes opened to darkness. Felt the crushing weight of rock and rubble pressing down upon him as if someone had buried him with gentle care. As though they'd thought him to be a member of the dead masses that resulted from the horrors of that day when blast after blast sent the world spiraling into chaos and death.

Reaching for his utility belt, he let out a sigh of relief. His fingers wrapped around one pellet and shoved it into a crack some inches away from himself.

Backing as far as he could from it he grumbled as he winced, his cape at least giving him some manner of protection as the small explosion sent the rocks flying outward and dim daylight hidden by the unnatural clouds filtered through.

Now able to better breath and not rely on the dwindling supply of oxygen his cowl afforded him he began to move one rock at a time off his chest, his abs, his thighs, and calves. Until he was free and mobile.

Blinking, he turned his head one way and the other. Saw nothing but ruin and headstones.

_ Someone _ had buried him and others. Countless more had been lost beneath the rubble and ruin wrought by the disaster of those missiles. One of the few times he'd not been prepared and the world had collapsed.

Shutting his eyes tight he tried not to think about how many dead the world round there had to be. All the lives he'd been unable to save, unable to help.

With a shake of his head, he reopened his eyes and stood. Gotham City was a mess. Destroyed. _Gone_. And with it Wayne Manor. He didn't care about that.

But his _sons and daughter_. Though only one carried his bloodline, it still brought a horrible ache to his heart. Dick, Jason, Tim, Jean Paul, Duke, Damian, and Carrie. And gone with them their own fragile romances that had only begun to bud, now there would never be knowledge of whether or not any of them would have lasted. After all none of his own romances had lasted long. Dick with Starfire. Jason with Barbara. Tim with Stephanie.

If only, like him, they had drank a glass of water from the Lazarus Pit. Then maybe, maybe they would have survived. He didn't know if any of them had, but seeing no one around, hearing nothing but the silence he didn't think so. Best not to hope. Not when everything around him was so hopeless, so barren.

Maybe it was because they were always, always Beta's. There had been few enough Alpha's and Omega's before the mass destruction and massacre of the species inhabiting the planet. Fewer still those like himself, protandrous – born an Alpha, but with the potential to change into an Omega, which both his parents lineages had woven through their genetics – both had been an anomaly, like him. There was some worry in the back of his head what that might mean for him if there should be other survivors.

"There's at least _one_, if they haven't gotten into trouble," he spoke to himself. Where brooding and silence had always been a part of him, he'd never wanted _this_ much silence. He'd even welcome the sound of manacle laughter to _this_.

Standing up he winced. His body ached. His knees shook. But he could not, _would_ not give up. He had to find whoever it was who'd buried him. Didn't matter who it had been, only that someone else had survived what could only be labeled an apocalypse.

He wasn't sure that the Bat-cave would have gotten away unscathed by the missiles that had rained down upon the lands. Perhaps, one day, he'd return to have a look and see what could be salvaged. Until then it looked like he might have a fight on his hands as strange mutated rats crept toward him.

Pulling out his grappling hook he swung up atop a mound of rubble and lifting a rock tossed it at the beast.

He grimaced at the thought of having to live off the meat of them if he were to survive, for he saw little to nothing in the way of vegetation. Perhaps that would change if he could find any trees to graft from, any seeds placed away for safekeeping by environmentalists and by Alfred Pennyworth himself and some of those who'd once called themselves his sidekicks.

Shaking his head he rammed a sharp rock into one of the overgrown vermin's chests. Heard it's death screech and winced even as the others turned away and scattered.

Disgruntled he made a fire and with sharp rock peeled off the hair of the rat with a grimace. This was never something he'd had to do. But he didn't have Alfred to help him. Didn't have _anyone_.

What he knew, was that if he were to find that other lone survivor, or group if they weren't alone, he had to keep his energy up. Even if it meant hunting and skinning his own dinner.

Hoped, as he ate the charred meat that he'd find something else. Even fruit and vegetables would be preferable to mutated rat.

_ Survive _. That was the single word most repeated as of late inside his head as the days, and weeks, and months wore on and he had to fight again and again against the rats. And the cannibalistic mutants. More oft than not he could only run, dodge and hideaway. They were still some sort of being, even if he didn't consider them human, for they were sentient or had the stirrings of becoming so.

One had tried biting him through his cowl. If only the electric shock it had once been programmed with hadn't been destroyed. Still, he'd managed to use his legs to kick the mutant off and stand up and using his cape had glided down from the hill on which they'd battled.

His suit had tears in it, and his body scratches, though most weren't as deep as old wounds that had scarred over. But it was the only clothing he had, and there was only so many waterways to bath in and wash his suit.

At one point during his travels, he heard a growl and glanced up. Eyes widened when he spotted an over-sized wolf chasing what looked to be a large elk.

Shaking his head he stepped aside and watched the wolf as it jumped at the leg of the elk. Heard other wolves running from beyond the line of trees in the distance.

Gulped as together the pack took their prey down.

Noting the danger he turned and hurried away while they remained _distracted_ by their meal.

Overhead an eagle swooped down in front of him.

Taking note of what it was after he rolled, caught the pup in his hands, and continued rolling out of the reach of the mighty bird.

The avian, confused, turned its head and crashed into the ground.

Setting the pup down, he roped the eagle's beak and made a makeshift bridle before checking to make sure its wings were fine.

When the overgrown eagle tried to get him with its beak he pulled on the reins. "Be a good eagle," he growled and once satisfied the birds' wings were fine helped it onto its feet and hopped onto its back.

With the wolves howling, the eagle took to the skies and he glanced down. Searching for any fires that might have been started by other humans, survivors of the worldwide missile attack.

The eagle wasn't happy and flew down to land. Tried to shake him off.

Not wanting to upset the bird, or become its meal, or later fall off during flight he set the creature free. But at least he'd gotten some distance away from the wolf pack and it looked like even if he found no one, there was food and water to be had.

If he did die, it wouldn't be because of starvation or dehydration.

With a hurried step back into the tree line after removing the makeshift bit and reins, he watched the eagle squawk and then take wing again.

Still, he couldn't let his guard down. Not fully. Not when he was on his own and everything seemed so much larger, mutated, and hungry.

With sweat and grime covering him and his suit he took it off. Washed it in the water first then placed it and his cowl over a tree limb high above and hidden from view. Afterward, he sank into the natural pool with a sigh.

Took note of the beard he'd grown in the months he'd been wandering. Scratched the back of his head, annoyed by how long his hair had gotten.

Inhaling, he blinked as scents, new and old lit his synapses. Somewhere, not too far away, were familiar people. Friend and foe alike.

Tragedy made for strange bedfellows.

But there was a scent lacking among their number. That of any omega, which did not bode well for him. And there _was_ the scent of an Alpha. One he knew or rather had known quite well. For they'd fought time and time again on the rooftops of Gotham City.

The Joker.

He couldn't go there. If he got too close to the other Alpha, it would set in motion a chain reaction inside him, sooner or later, – didn't matter who that Alpha was.

At least he knew, now. He was not the only survivor. There were others. An entire village worth.

With an exhale he leaned his head back upon the shore as he lay in the shallows, naked and waiting for his Bat-suit to dry. The only thing he had to wear and it was still in need of some repair.

If he could speak to one of the villagers and see if they might have something for him to wear, and even something to help him be rid of the beard he'd grown during his travels then he'd at least feel a bit more comfortable.

Just how to lure them out of the village without upsetting them. Preferably Clark and Diana. They were at least honest, but he wondered if the disaster had changed them any, or if they were still the same as ever.

As the sun, what shined down of it, began to fade he got out of the water and ran around the trees to dry off and keep from growing cold. Finally, he grabbed his Bat-suit and pulled it back on along with his cowl.

Shaking his head he glanced around himself and decided he could at least have a peak. See if his senses weren't messing with him.

When night fell he crept through the shadows cast by moon and cloud and trees.

Unaware and before he knew it, someone hit him hard enough in the back of the head that he passed out.

"How dare you wear _his_ skin," was all he heard as the world went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the little prologue. Would like to know what you think and if you'd like the story to continue from here.


	2. Shock

He couldn't believe the gall of the man! Wearing one of Batsy's suits of all things! A man who had been confirmed to be among the numerous deceased by the man known as Clark Kent, who'd once been known as the superhero, Superman.

At first he'd thought the cretin to be one of the mutant hoards. Until he'd inhaled close to him and realized the bearded man desecrating Batman's legacy released pheromones. Those of an Alpha.

With a growl he glared at the unconscious body he continued to drag toward the village. The intruder had to be dealt with.

Not _all_ faces were friendly even if they had been friend or foe back before the disaster. Before the superheroes had been rendered powerless and the Earth had become a huge mess. A shock to his system that had snapped something inside him back into place that had long been disconnected.

"Didn't think there were any other Alpha's alive," he laughed, tone bitter, "it would have been better _not_ to be an Alpha. There's _no_ Omega's for miles and miles if any survived at all."

Omega's had been rare enough, and while he'd enjoyed a fling with one or two, none had ever allowed him to give them the claiming bite. Whether that was a blessing in disguise now he knew not. But there had been one Alpha who'd intrigued him, but he doubted _their_ gender would have ever mattered.

With the village being small and nowhere near the expanse of a city like his home in Gotham City, there was little enough territory for one Alpha. Having a second one around would only bring trouble.

"Batsy's friends are going to be _so-o _upset!" He was upset himself. Yet he dare not remove cowl nor suit, lest it still holds any of its mysteries, any of its dangers. Like the electrical shock one might get if they had ever attempted to remove the cowl. He'd seen _that._ It felt like a lifetime ago.

_ Finally _, he made it to the edge of the village.

Glanced around and spotted Billy Batson. _Nope_ . Something about his eyes and the way he was looking at Clark and Diana didn't sit right. A look he knew all too well as he'd seen something similar in the mirror for a great portion of his life. A _murderous_ glare.

He shook his head. Surely he had imagined it as Billy turned around and walked away. "Strange," he muttered.

Then lifted his arm to wave. "Hey, Clark! Diana! J'onn! I found an intruder and you're not going to believe what he's wearing."

The three he'd called out to turned toward him.

J'onn, being his leader, was the first to reach him and glance down at the unconscious form of the bearded man dressed in one of Batman's Bat-suits.

"Did you get his name?"

"Well, no. I thought he was a mutant and hit him over the head." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry?"

"No matter. As long as you did not do irreparable damage, whether they're human or mutant."

"I only hit him hard enough to knock him out."

Clark frowned, "That's the same suit Batman had on when I buried him."

The man Joker had dragged to the village groaned. "Next time, check to see if someone's really dead, Clark."

Diana gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

Joker's brows furrowed. "What's going on?" He glanced between Clark and Diana, who appeared to have tears welling in their eyes.

J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder, "It would appear that Batman _wasn't_ dead when Clark buried him."

"What?" He blinked and gazed down at the bearded man.

Watched him sit up and rub the back of his head.

Clark and Diana leaned down to help him up and wrapped their arms in a hug around the gruff looking man.

Batman turned his gaze on him and glared.

Before he could say anything, J'onn let go of his shoulder and stood between him and that glare.

"Batman, no one here uses aliases. No one here has a secret identity. Will you share with those who don't know who you are?"

Joker didn't think there were many that weren't aware – like himself. But then again there were villains here and not just himself. All who appeared to be living in peace, if one were to look.

"I'd rather not," Batman frowned. "I have my reasons."

J'onn nodded. "Very well. You may stay here if you wish, but do realize that your identity might not be as safe as it once was. It's not like you can take off the cape and cowl away from sight and guard your secrets."

"Right."

Clark and Diana had let go of Batman.

Then Clark asked, "J'onn, do we have a room, or hut to spare for an old friend?"

"There's only one extra room in the village at the moment."

Batman shrugged, "I'm fine with anywhere."

Joker wondered if he was going to be fine when he heard which room that was.

J'onn nodded. "Perhaps. Remember, you said you'd be fine with anywhere. The only room available is in Joker's hut."

Joker growled, "Are you aware Batman here is an Alpha?"

Clark blinked. "I didn't know, I always assumed you to be a Beta," he glanced at Batman.

Diana nodded, her hand going down to hold Clark's.

J'onn quirked a brow. "I knew this, of course, but it is the only available room at the moment. I do hope it won't be a problem while we work to build another hut."

Clark and Diana chuckled at the grim line of Batman's mouth and the glare of Joker's gaze.

J'onn asked, "Clark, can you show Batman around? Maybe, if he feels the need, get him a razor blade?"

"A shave would be nice," Batman rubbed the overgrown hair on his jaw.

Batman, The _real_ Batman was going to be in his territory. Not just in the general vicinity, but in his hut.

How the hell was he going to keep from trying to jump his bones, because that would not end well. Because Batman would probably beat him up for even trying. It was too bad Batsy wasn't an Omega, because he would have better luck then, or so he hoped and could but dream.

Well, he'd just have to keep to his own bedroom.

He'd never thought he'd need to share his hut with anyone. Never dreamed it would be Batman he shared his humble abode with. Especially not when he'd been thought dead since the moment of impact.

He watched Clark and Diana lead Batman away. _They_ knew who Batman was under that cowl. He'd never really cared before. Not in the past, but now, oh, now he did.

J'onn stood beside him. "Is this going to be a problem, Joker?"

With a blink, he turned his head. "No, why?"

"You always seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Batman."

"Well for one, he's another Alpha. Two, I admit to having had problems. _A lot_ of them. Three, when feelings aren't reciprocated what is one to do?"

"I didn't think Alpha's were into other Alpha's."

Joker chuckled. "They're not. And when they are it never lasts, because they both want to top by mounting the one they're interested in. It can get pretty ugly too, two Alpha's fighting to be on top. The few that are known to have occurred in the past, well a lot of time it ends in tragedy with the Alpha's killing each other. Accidental of course, unless it involved some Omega they both wanted. Alpha's don't like to share."

"Don't tell me, that some of your fights..."

He shook his head. "If they were, on my part, I don't know for sure. However Batman, I don't think he ever tried that. He just liked fighting villains. Would never kill them, but he did like the fighting. Alpha's are violent after all, whether or not they have any self-control."

"You haven't seemed violent of late."

"No need. No Omega to show off too or fight for. No Alpha to challenge my territory."

"Until now... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He'll have his own hut soon enough and I still have the electricity to work on getting up and running. I'm so close too." Of course, that was still too close and within _his_ territory.

"Very well, if you're sure. We are all thankful you're working so diligently on your task. Not everyone has the mind to even try, and even fewer to succeed."

"Thanks." He began to head toward his hut then turned around. "Oh! Before I forget J'onn."

"What is it?"

"You might want to have an eye kept on Billy Batson. He had a look in his eye, especially when looking at Diana and Clark that just reminded me of sinister things."

"Billy? Billy Batson?"

He nodded. "Whether or not you, believe me, is up to you, but if I were you I wouldn't leave anything up to chance."

"I think, this might call for a village meeting."

"Only of its community leaders, J'onn. And not Billy Batson himself. If I'm right we don't want to alert him, do we?"

"I suppose not. And here I thought we could all trust each other."

Joker shook his head. "No matter what, there's always going to be someone spoiling it for the rest. It's just not me this time."

With that said he turned, lifted a hand, "See you later, J'onn," and headed for his hut. The scent of his own pheromones soothing. It told him this was _his _and that no one else could lay claim to it.

Whilst he looked through some boxes filled with wires and tools, he needed to find just one more piece to help him with his plans to bring electricity to the village someone entered the hut.

Glancing up he saw Batman. Without that beard.

"Looking good, Batsy."

"Uh, thanks. What are you doing?"

"Suspicious as always I see. I'm looking for a bolt and wire. It might be the last pieces I need so that we can have electricity again. Sure we've survived without it and can continue to, but it would be useful."

He frowned when Batman took out his grappling hook.

Blinked when he set it down on the table and backed away from it.

"I don't bite, Batsy."

The man in the Bat-suit shrugged.

"What are you going to do with that?" He pointed at the grappling hook.

"I thought perhaps the cable might be of some use."

He glanced over it, "Hmmn, perhaps. Are you sure you want to give up one of your gadgets? What if you need it?"

"I can make another."

"Stuff like this is hard to come by anymore."

"If you don't know where to look. Or if you don't know how to use nature's vines."

"Always ready, for anything aren't you?"

"Not the missiles."

"Don't go getting melancholy now. There is no reason to blame yourself." He didn't know why he was trying to comfort The Batman, who so happened to be another Alpha. One that was invading _his_ territory.

He took the grappling hook and tested the cable. "You know, this really might be just what's needed. I've got to get this to the generator in the center of the village."

Batman nodded.

"You can come with me if you want. Unless you've already been given the full tour."

"I haven't, but I think I'd rather take a walk around the perimeter of the village."

Quirking a brow he chuckled, "Well, alright, have fun with that. Just watch out for invaders. Not all of them are Bats after all." With that, he walked out of his hut and toward the generator.

Looked back only to see Batman heading for the outskirts of the village.

All he could think was, _'He better not get himself killed.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Should I continue this story? Is anyone interested in it?


	3. Laws

He _had_ to get away from the pheromones permeating the air inside The Joker's hut and the surrounding area.

No one knew his genetics. Not even his closest friends. Mostly because he'd never thought there would ever be a reason to tell them. Not unless he'd decided to make a conscious choice and change and he'd never thought it would happen. Hadn't ever given it much thought, really.

But now, if there were no Omega's to be found, then he needed to be as far away from the other Alpha as possible.

He didn't need an Omega himself, but if there were one, anywhere, still alive, then his body wouldn't threaten him with potential metamorphosis.

With his stomach in knots, he ran for the perimeter of the village. Where the scents were less intense and he wasn't basking in The Joker's territory.

At least back in Gotham, there had been plenty of territory to go around and for Alpha's to co-exist. Not that there hadn't been several kerfuffles. Even among the non-criminal Alpha's.

It always got worse when an unclaimed Omega was around. Some of the Alpha's had had little control and wound up tearing into each other.

Sometimes that had been a good thing when criminals got sidetracked from their activities and fought each other instead of working together.

But it was more oft a terrible thing for the Omega involved.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to save an Omega, whether they were claimed or unclaimed. Yet he'd never tried to claim one. Never taken one to his bed.

Beta females had wanted his attention and so he'd given it to many of them. Had thought himself in love a time or two. But for whatever reason, they'd always, always left him.

But if he were to pursue a Beta now, with no Omega around, but another Alpha's pheromones floating in the air he didn't think a Beta female would be able to quell whatever desires he might have.

With a sigh and a shake of his head he climbed up one of the trees a few yards away from the perimeter of the village and just far enough away from The Joker's overwhelming scent.

The Joker's scent had never before been so strong. Or at least he'd never noticed it to before. As if it were trying to wrap around him and pull him into an embrace.

"I can't stay here," he sighed and closed his eyes as he lay upon a large tree limb.

"Br... Batman!"

He blinked and glanced down at Clark Kent. "What is it?"

"Why are you out here and sleeping in a tree?"

"You wouldn't understand," he grumbled.

"I guess sharing a hut with a former archnemesis would try anyone's nerves."

"That's not it." It might have been, but The Joker seemed sane enough and from what he'd seen and heard thus far, he hadn't tried harming anyone.

"It's because he's an Alpha then and you're an Alpha too."

"Yes. But not for the reason you think." He felt the need to tell someone. Alfred would have understood. But he was gone. And that thought pained him as did thinking about any of his lost family members and friends that he hadn't seen nor scented there in the village.

"What other reason could there be than a territorial dispute?"

Leaping down from the branch to the ground, his cape aiding in his descent he leaned against the tree. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"A secret?"

"Yes. You were once good at them. So are you able to keep a secret, Clark?"

"Of course I am."

"Even from Diana?"

"I won't tell her what the secret is, but if she asks I will tell her you told me a secret and promised not to tell it."

"Right. Well," he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in before telling Clark, in as quiet a voice he could so only he could hear him, his secret, "I'm protandrous. Or maybe its called protandry. The terms are similar."

Clark blinked. "I don't know what that means, Br... Batman."

"It means that while I'm an Alpha, there are circumstances that could change that."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed.

"You've heard of clownfish, haven't you?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Well, imagine there's a pair of clownfish together. A male and a female."

"Okay."

"Say the female dies."

"That's morbid."

"I know. Now that the female is gone, say another male shows up."

"Why not a female?"

He shook his head. "There are no females around, only males. One of the males, the one that lost their mate, turns into a female. For the rest of their natural life."

Clark stared at him with furrowed brows. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I'm an Alpha, Clark. But there are no Omega's around. Because of my lineage on both of my parents' sides, my genetics are a little different from most Alpha's."

"Wait, wait. Are you saying you could turn into an Omega?"

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know. I don't want _anyone_ else to know."

"Why tell me?"

"Because you're a friend. And, well do you see any of my family anywhere? Alfred? Dick? Barbara? Jason? Tim? Duke? Jean-Paul? Damian? Carrie?"

He lowered his head and gave it a shake, "I'm afraid not, my friend."

"So you see why I can't stay here?"

He lifted his gaze. "Yes, and no. I understand your reasons, but there are no other villages out there. Unless you want to join the mutants and they're not very friendly."

"I know. I've had some run-ins with them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If no one else is out there, even without being near another Alpha, but knowing there _is_ one, I can't stop my body."

"Why is it going to change you?"

"It's a survival mechanism left over from our more primitive ancestors."

"I see. There's no way to stop it?"

"I don't think so. Only slow it down. But if there's even one more individual out there. Someone who _is_ an Omega. Even if they don't choose me, it will stop the transition at this stage."

"We've all looked quite far and come from different areas. No one has mentioned any other living _human_ individuals. However, if you want to go looking, no one is going to stop you."

He turned his head to glance back in the direction of the village. "I don't know what else to do."

"Just let nature take its course?"

"Do you know what Alpha's do to Omega's, Clark? How some Alpha's have treated Omega's in the past even during our lifetimes?"

"Not too good when we were growing up, I've heard, but there were many laws being passed in the last couple of years."

"Laws that are useless now. The only law here is what the community leaders decide. And everyone, but one of them is a Beta. The Alpha is The Joker."

"You're an Alpha, right now, why not suggest laws and rules that will ensure your safety, if you're so worried."

"Won't they wonder why I'm suggesting those laws when there's no Omega around?"

"Just in case any Omega's turn up is all you have to mention. They, _we_ can all understand the hope even if no one has that much hope that there are any other survivors."

He moved away from the tree and started back toward the village. "I suppose it's the best I can do. Thank you, Clark."

"Any time, old friend, any time."

They reached the village, it hadn't been more than a few years away. Both of them went looking for J'onn J'onnzz.

Diana walked up beside Clark and took his hand. "What are you up to?"

"We're going to speak with J'onn about a matter important to The Batman."

"Oh, what might that be... Batman?"

He glanced at her and then back ahead on the path to what had to be J'onn's own hut.

The three of them entered after Clark knocked on the door and J'onn stepped aside to invite them in.

Each of them sat down, cross-legged on the floor of the hut.

J'onn quirked a brow. "What has brought you here?"

Batman spoke first. "I want to know what laws there are in regards to Omega's. I know there aren't any now, but that could change in the future." It _would_ change in the future as long as he stayed there. The other alpha's scent was going to speed up the change if he kept inhaling his pheromones and they were _everywhere_ in the village.

He wished, in some small way, that he hadn't discovered the village. It was possible that even without an Alpha his body might have morphed into that of an Omega simply because they were the only ones who could produce more Omega offspring whereas Beta's could sometimes produce Alphas. However, most Alpha's and all Omega's as far as anyone knew were always born to a pairing between an Alpha and an Omega.

J'onn blinked. "Without any Omega's we hadn't given it much thought. However, all beings of any status or nature here are given full equal rights and equal treatment."

"So, an Omega will have the right to choose their mate rather than having a bond forced on them?"

"Of course."

"What happens to the one who forces a bond?"

"Well, we don't have a prison. There hasn't been need of one."

"I think you're going to need one. It's too bad Star Labs and its anti-meta-human cells aren't up and running." He didn't know how far from that they were.

"No one has any powers anymore."

"That doesn't mean they won't return. I mean they may well not, but this could be temporary." Of course death was permanent. Unless one were to use the Lazarus Pit. But one needed to find a source and have the body of the dead. And there were far too many dead that The Pit could not restore everyone. It was best not to, not in the current state of the world. If one could even find the bodies that had been buried, blasted, or burned to a crisp.

"I suppose we can work on building a prison and then go from there. Just in case, but we'll need to discuss this with the whole village and put it to a vote."

He nodded.

"Do you know where there might be an Omega, Batman? Will this be a problem for you and The Joker? Will you fight over them?"

"I don't think that is going to be a problem. Just make sure that any Omega that does _pop_ up doesn't have their choice taken from them," he didn't trust The Joker. Even though he appeared sane now and no longer a mad man. He'd only been there less than a day.

Even if the one-time maniac was sane, he was still an Alpha and sometimes the Alpha's just ran on their instincts rather than their brains.

"Have you already claimed an Omega? We didn't see anyone with you."

He shook his head. "I have not claimed an Omega. I just want to make sure that they'll have all the same rights as anyone else despite what they are, and that an Alpha can't just do whatever they want to them without the explicit consent of the Omega in question."

Diana piped up. "What about if the Omega goes into heat?"

"Unless there was consent given to the Alpha, or even a Beta, for the one in question to take care of them during estrus, then no one should be touching the Omega should their ability to truly comprehend what is going on be impaired. If they look punch drunk, do assume that they're not in their right mind and cannot give consent."

J'onn nodded. "This seems like something that should go through fine as a law among the village."

Diana glanced at Clark then at Batman and finally back to J'onn. "It sounds like Omega's have had it more difficult than even some women in the past several decades."

Batman nodded. "Even I couldn't get it through some politicians heads. But then a lot of them _were_ Alphas. Selfish ones."

"Did you never..."

"No. Never. I would never harm a hair on the head of an Omega. I've only ever been with Beta women. I was lucky not to run into an unclaimed Omega in heat, but if I had there were at the time medicines that helped to calm the Alpha and keep said Alpha from going into rut. Some Alpha's needed the medicine more than others. Or they simply didn't care and just took and claimed anything and anyone they wanted."

They all grimaced at that.

J'onn stood up. "Well I shall add that to the scrolls. But I still need to discuss it with the people of the village and community leaders. Every law and every rule has to be voted on, or everything will turn to ruin."

He too stood up and shook J'onn's hand. "Right. How soon will you do so?"

"This evening when everyone is out and about getting ready for dinner."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go look around until then."

He left the hut and wondered what he was going to do next. He couldn't stop his body from doing what he knew it was going to do. But at least he could make sure, in some small way, that his choices wouldn't be stripped from him as it had been from the Omega's he had failed to save and the ones he had saved that had almost been forcibly claimed.

Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember any of the Omega's having complained about The Joker trying to claim them. Which was in and of itself surprising considering the type of individual he'd been back before the disaster that struck the world and destroyed so very much and took so many, many lives.


	4. Village Meeting

It still boggled the mind that Batman had survived. But at least he wasn't trying to knock him out and lock him away.

There was no reason to, not like there had been in days long past before the tragedy had struck the planet thanks to their own species, _homo sapiens_ . At first, he'd laughed, yes, but something had altered and he'd felt the need to _help_.

Which he was currently working on as he used the cable provided by Batman himself to wrap around the generator and connect it to one large light. If that light worked then at least there would be hope. _Something_ and he could continue to bring electricity back to the people throughout the village.

With safety goggles and rubber gloves on he lit a spark to meld some pieces together.

Felt he was near his goal. Closer than he'd been in the months, or however long it had been since he'd begun his work.

Then the ringing of the bells. The call to a village meeting.

Setting down his tools and making sure nothing could set ablaze he removed the gloves and goggles and walked to the spot known as the village square. A square patch of grass nearby J'onn J'onnz hut.

There he saw gathered all the people, young and old alike.

J'onn glanced over everyone and asked, "Where is Billy Batson?"

"I'm right here, J'onnz."

"Ah, yes. Would you be willing to keep an eye on the borders? Perhaps take a couple of our esteemed members with you. Just in case there's something or someone else lurking?"

"Me? _Really?_ I'm surprised you're not asking Kent."

"It's fine if you'd rather not, Billy."

Billy lifted a hand, "No. No. I'll do it, but I don't think I need help." He turned and left for the destination mentioned.

Everyone else turned to their village leader, J'onn J'onnz, with furrowed brows.

Only Clark, Diana, and Batman seemed unperturbed.

"Now, two things have been brought to my attention. One is a law regarding the treatment of Omega's. While there are none here, we do not know for certain that there will never be one. An Alpha put forward the suggestion for this law so that any Omega that might one day show up has all the same rights and protections as the rest of us and is not to be treated like chattel or someone's slave."

Knowing _he_ hadn't been the one to bring it up, because he didn't think there would _ever_ be an Omega among them, he glanced in the direction of The Batman.

Had Batman found an Omega during his travels? Or perhaps it was wishful thinking that some Omega he may have known before could have survived.

Well, the other Alpha was going to find out soon enough that there was no hope of there being one. The lineage of Alpha's and Omega's could not continue. Which was a shame for the Alpha's the Beta's might produce.

Yet when the vote was put to them, he chose to vote in favor of giving the Omega all rights and protections. He was a bit irked when some of the Beta's decided to vote against it, or not vote at all.

The majority _did _ win. _Something_ which had gotten Batman of all individuals to actually _smile_.

If only he could touch those lips, and more besides, but he thought if he tried Batman might just decide to throw his punches as he had during their long tenure as vigilante and villain.

The next thing their leader brought up, was in regard to what he'd warned of earlier that day.

"Now, on to another matter. It has been brought to my attention that one of our numbers might be harboring some deep-seated anger, hatred and perhaps envy toward someone else among us."

Everyone glanced at each other. Some who'd been enemies in the past quirked an eye at each other. But then their village leader spoke again.

"This happened when Clark Kent came to us, it would seem. He as well as Diana are the targets of the dark gaze. From one who we had known so well in the past, when he'd been but a lad. Yet from what I've heard, time, age and circumstance may have led him down a different path than his original."

There were worried glances and whispers among the crowd.

"This may only be speculation of course, but please keep your eyes on Billy Batson."

J'onn J'onnz turned to look at Clark and Diana who were holding hands. "And please do be careful you two."

He saw Batman shift where he stood. "If Billy is a problem, I believe I know of a way to neutralize him if need be."

J'onn nodded. "Very well. If there ever appears to be the need, we'll look to your guidance on the matter. Is everyone in agreement?"

The villagers nodded.

Joker wasn't sure if _all_ of them were really okay with what was going on. Even if they weren't they didn't seem all that interested. But there was always the possibility that someone might snitch.

Only time would tell.

"Then, my friends, that will be all for now," J'onn nodded to them, then turned around to enter his hut.

Everyone began to disperse to their own huts or milled around different areas outside with food, or with drink, or simply playing with their young children – those who'd been lucky enough to find a partner.

Batman turned around and stared at him.

He quirked a brow. "Are you going to stare all evening Batsy?"

The man in the Bat-suit shook his head. "No. How is your generator coming along?"

"I believe I've almost got it up and running. By this time tomorrow there might be a large outdoor nightlight. It's finding the materials we'd need to give electricity to every hut that might take a while. But hey, at least we'd have _something_. Even if it's only in one or two locations."

"I see. Good luck, Joker. I'm going to retire for the night."

"You? Asleep during the darkest hours?"

"There isn't exactly much need for me to watch over the village."

"You must miss Gotham."

"No more than anyone misses their home, I imagine."

"Probably not. The homesickness does get to one now and then, but you can't go back to what isn't there anymore."

Batman stared down at the ground. "True. Goodnight."

"Well, since I won't be able to see my work in the dark, I'll be heading to _my_ hut. Goodnight."

They walked side by side.

Joker cast sideways glances at the one masked man among the villagers. Took note of how tense his shoulders were.

With a smirk, he lifted his hand, placed it on Batman's ass through the cape, and whispered against the Bat's ear, or where he thought it'd be, "Relax, Batsy."

Batman whirled around, his eyes wide and grit his teeth. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even lift a fist.

_ Odd _.

"What's wrong, Batman? Normally you'd have sucker punched me by this point."

Batman just shook his head and hurried away from him and into the hut. The one they were to share until one had been set up for the Bat-suited man.

Now he was just confused as he entered the hut and went to his own room. Where he fell asleep and imagined the strangest, sweetest, intoxicating scent. So faint he didn't think it was real.

* * *

Heart pounding heavily against his chest, Batman sank onto the bed in the hut that he'd been offered.

Inhaled the scent of the other Alpha with every breath he took.

Buried his head in the pillow as his body shook.

He felt the smallest prickle at the sides and back of his neck.

"No," he groaned, "too soon." He knew it was inevitable, but the start of his transformation was starting too swiftly for him. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

He blamed it on the heavy Alpha pheromones in the hut. Blamed it on Joker _touching_ him and not just anywhere either.

The next he inhaled when he lifted his head off his pillow was the tiniest hint of an Omega's scent. So minute that he didn't think anyone would be able to sense the start of the shift.

For the most part, his pheromones remained that of the Alpha he'd been born as.

He wouldn't have minded changing, if not for the circumstances. If not for having his choice, due to biology, stripping him of the choice. His body not waiting until he was ready.

At least the laws had been put in motion. No one, be they a Beta or an Alpha could just take whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep, to leave the worries of what was happening to him behind if only for the night. There would be plenty of time tomorrow and in the following days to worry.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I'd love to hear what you think! And I'm open to hearing any suggestions you readers might have.

Also if you see any errors, please feel free to point them out. Thank you.


	5. Turning Point

As dawn approached and the brilliant light of morning shined upon the village of Champion, Joker roused, his nostrils flaring at the faint scent on the air of his hut. Felt his canines sharpen and protrude, eyes dilating as a growl ripped from his vocals.

Tossing his covers off he inhaled and went in search of that scent. It shouldn't be there. If not for his bodies instantaneous reaction to even the slightest hint of that particular kind of pheromone, he'd have put it off to simple imagination.

Following the trail of the lingering scent that cut through his own Alpha pheromones – despite being so faint that whoever it belonged to surely was no longer in his hut.

His gaze fell to the opening of another bedroom. The spare one where Batman slumbered.

Only for a brief few seconds did he hesitate, then pushed the door open.

The scent was only a little bit stronger, but here the pheromones were strongest.

How _dare_ whoever it was get near Batman, _his_ Batman, was the thought uppermost in his head, but due to his bodies biology he stalked over to the sleeping man who'd worn his cowl to bed if nothing else.

His fingers twitched with the desire to remove it from his person and reveal the face beneath.

Then he reached out for the sheets and tugged them off and tossed them to the floor.

At the sight of Batman's naked chest he wet his lips. Caught between the desire to kiss and caress him to waking; and the boiling Alpha possessiveness due to the scent of some unclaimed Omega. For if said Omega was claimed their scent would not have been so enticing, nor would the scent have stirred his arousal, no matter how faint the linger of their pheromones within his territory.

Leaning over Batman, he growled against his ear.

Noticed the man's body jolt and turn his head, awake.

"Joker!?"

His teeth snapped together, within an inch of Batman's shoulder. "Where. Is. The. Omega!?"

* * *

Shocked awake he stared at Joker, open-mouthed and felt a shiver run down his back at the sound of those teeth snapping together and him so close.

It was difficult not to inhale his scent. The Alpha pheromones stronger due to Joker's evident arousal both by scent and the sight of the bulge in his tight green briefs.

But he wasn't an idiot. An enraged Alpha could be dangerous, especially around the scent of an Omega.

With a gulp he tilted his head, offering his neck to the other Alpha. "There's no Omega here, Joker." _Not yet, _he didn't include, because he knew that would just have him questioning him, seeking answers. He dare not antagonize the other Alpha. There was no need to fight, thus far, not like they'd had in the past. Before the great worldwide nuclear disaster.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. Batman." His lips touched his neck, the pointed ends of his canines scraped against his neck where the claiming glands of an Omega could be found. His weren't yet fully developed, but he could feel them pulsing, aching at the touch of those teeth belonging to the other Alpha.

He was caught somewhere in the transition between Alpha and Omega as his body prepared and slowly changed. _Not slowly enough_.

"I'm not lying, Joker." He didn't think it to be a lie. He wasn't an Omega, not yet. His Alpha pheromones were still stronger than that of his bodies shifting scent.

"Then, tell me, Batsy, why do I smell an Omega on you? It ruins _your_ scent. Even if it's just as intoxicating."

He blinked. "What?"

"You always smell good, Batsy. Makes me want to bite you and pound you into any surface." His mouth remained close to his neck, breath heating over his quickly developing glands.

"But, we're both Alpha's," and always had been, but soon that wouldn't be true. Yet it wasn't something he wanted him to know. It was too embarrassing to discuss. With anyone.

"That never mattered, not where you're concerned. Of course, you'd never let me touch you like I wanted to. And you still won't. Not with some damn Omega running around the place."

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"If I were still like I was back then, I'd probably consider getting rid of the Omega."

His eyes widened.

"But don't worry, honeypie, that's not on my agenda. Besides even if I'm attracted to you, I am still an Alpha and couldn't harm an Omega."

It _was_ the one type of individual Joker had never harmed. At least not with any deliberation.

"You know, I'm surprised you're letting me near your neck," he felt a flick of his tongue against the growing glands.

His body shuddered involuntarily and he was unable to stop it.

"Disgust you, does it?" He growled against his ear.

Joker had misinterpreted the shudder. He wasn't sure that was a good sign or a bad one.

Then he felt those sharp canines scrap against his neck and he had to bite back a moan, face heating up.

He had to get out of there! But his bones felt as if they'd melted and there remained the worry of what might happen if he got up and left the room with a wild-eyed Alpha.

An Alpha's whose pheromones continued to permeate the air, stronger and muskier than before. And because he couldn't hold his breath and certain parts of his suit and cowl no longer worked he inhaled Joker's Alpha scent again and again as he lay there on his bed, naked save for his cowl and briefs.

When he felt a trickle of something wet and sticky from his ass he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that Joker didn't take notice.

* * *

He could hardly believe that Batman wasn't getting up, getting dressed, and running out the door. Surprised the other Alpha, who'd been an Alpha among Alpha's of Gotham City wasn't chasing after the Omega. More surprised that he kept his head tilted and didn't punch him when his teeth scraped against his neck.

Then, _then_ the scent was stronger still. The scent of Omega mingled with that of Alpha. A confusing but heady scent which intrigued him as much as it infuriated him.

"Where is the Omega!?" He demanded, nipping at Batman's neck where there was a hole in the cowl. Despite the ruination of the cowl, cape, and suit, the man continued to don his second face. Perhaps if he really wanted it he could create a new one if materials could be found that was.

"Do you see an Omega?" Batman's blue eyes bore into his green.

"Just because I don't see one, doesn't mean they're not here."

"If you really believe there is one, why don't you go look around the village. I need to get up, washed and dressed."

His brows furrowed as Batman looked away, back at him, then away again while biting his lower lip.

"You're hiding something Batsy." He nipped at his neck again.

His eyes flew wide when he heard a moan emit from Batman's parted lips. The sound went straight to his cock, making him harder than before.

He growled against Batman's neck, testing out this new knowledge. He brushed his tongue down from the soft flesh underneath his ear down along the side of his neck against his jugular. Scraped his teeth over his throat, amazed by the way Batman's head tilted back to give him better access to the hollow of his throat.

His lips mouthed over Batman's Adam's apple through the material of his cowl. Wished it weren't in the way or that there'd been another tear there as well.

Nostrils flaring he lifted his head and stared down into Batman's eyes, unobscured by the usual light that he'd used in the past to keep them hidden. A beautiful deep blue that recalled to him the once glorious oceans before they'd been boiled to nothing. He noticed how his pupils had widened, saw the soft puffs of air from his lips, lips that looked rather inviting even as that Omega scent got stronger.

He glanced up and around the room. Stared at the window. But he heard nothing and no one. Most weren't up quite so early, but soon.

His eyes traveled over Batman's body and then his brows furrowed as he noticed the dampness of Batman's briefs and the bed sheet beneath him.

* * *

_ 'I've got to get out of here. Now! _' He demanded of his body even as his cock hardened with the feel of Joker's teeth, tongue and hot warm breath against his neck and throat as his fingers dug into the mattress beneath him.

His body clearly wasn't listening to his ever-mounting panic.

Worst of all, Joker's pheromones were speeding up the process. To the point slick kept trickling from his ass. Each time more and more as he grew aroused from the other Alpha's touch and presence.

Shutting his eyes tight he doubted that he'd be able to leave, not without him finding out. Not when he didn't have the strength to move, though he didn't think he was in heat. That was much too soon. But perhaps his energies were being used to shift his insides.

The wrench of pain in his gut had him jolting and grabbing his stomach with a whine.

"Batman!?" Joker growled, concern writ in his eyes.

He grit his teeth, panting for breath, trying to find a way to ease the pain as his body cramped. No one had warned him about the pain should he ever one day find his body shifting from what he'd been born as to another potential.

It was then he cursed his genetic makeup for making him protandrous. He could handle the change, but the pain was excruciating, to the point he nearly passed out.

Even inside other places in his lower body, pain radiated and he cried out, unable to keep his mouth shut. Unable to grit his teeth.

This was one time, as Batman, he could not hold back any sounds of pain. Could not be stoic as his biology changed. Shifting from that of Alpha to Omega.

It made him wonder if Clownfish and other organisms like them ever felt such pain or if it was a far easier transition for them than it was for a human, like himself.

"I-it h-hurt's," He moved onto his knees on the bed and then pressing his arms around himself fell forward, forehead pressed into the mattress as his body rocked trying to alleviate the agony he felt as tears stung the corners of his eyes and began to fall.

He felt a warm hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

"Batsy? Are you okay?"

"N-no."

"What can I do?" His hand stroked up and down his back as if the man were trying to soothe him.

While it calmed him down a bit it didn't keep at bay the pain.

* * *

He had no idea what was going on, but all thoughts of the Omega left him when Batman cried out in pain. A sound he couldn't recall having heard before. _Ever_.

It seemed even the great detective, Batman, had his limits.

But instead of finding it funny or gloating, he pressed his hand to Batman's back and tried to soothe him.

"Batsy, you're not going to die on me, _again_, are you?"

"N-not dying."

"It sounds like you are."

"It's your fault!"

His hand paused mid-stroke, still on Batman's bare back. "My fault? How? What did I do?"

"Stupid Alpha pheromones."

"Uh, Batman, you're an Alpha too."

"Not for long!" He cried out in pain again.

He winced at the sound and wished there was something he could do.

Then those words echoed in his ears over and over. _Not for long!_

"Heh, heh, what does that even mean, Batsy?"

"I'm protandrous." He growled and then gasped in pain. Fell on his side and curled up, arms wrapped around his knees. Took deep slow breaths again and again.

"Wait, I thought that was a myth."

"I wish that were the case right now," he whimpered in pain, though the sound was duller than before.

Joker hoped whatever was going on inside Batman's body his pain quickly left.

His brain reeled with the knowledge as it dawned on him what was going on. "That's why I sense an Omega. And that's why you wanted those laws even though there was no surviving Omega's."

"Exactly," Batman grit through his teeth and then shuddered, sweat on his brow and all over his body glistening.

Then he heard him let out a long sigh of relief.

"You okay, Batsy?"

"I... I think so."

"Not in pain anymore?"

"For now."

"Maybe I should take you to the hot springs, sounds like you could use it." His fingers itched to touch him, his gums ached to bite him. But after he'd just gone through whatever that was, he had to refrain.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, speculations, etc.


End file.
